


Purple Hyacinth

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Thirteenth Doctor, Life in the TARDIS, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Romantic Friendship, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yaz comforts the Doctor after Ryan and Graham leave.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56
Collections: Femslash February





	Purple Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying for a opportunity to write Thasmin out of the last episode! Ahhh! Happy Femslash February 2021, everyone! I hope you have a lovely time and please yes any thoughts/comments you have are deeply appreciated! 
> 
> _Note: Purple Hyacinth - Sorrow_

*

_It's okay to be sad._

Tears glistened on the Doctor's cheeks. She said nothing then to Yasmin, hollow-eyed and walking away the TARDIS's piloting console. Yasmin let her own words surround her during her grief, wiping off her moistened eyelids quickly. Her upper lip stiffened. The TARDIS has a mind of its own.

_You're not alone, Doctor._

Yasmin would make sure of that.

*

She gives the Doctor about an hour before wandering the TARDIS's corridors to find her. Yasmin observes the blinking and dimming roundel-lights, signaling her as if to follow a path. She can't tell if the TARDIS wants Yasmin to find the Doctor or not.

In the TARDIS aquarium, the Doctor stands below the tall and glass-looking walls. It all seems endless.

"Whoa," Yasmin breathes.

She gawks up at the hundreds and hundreds of jellyfish swimming in the pitch-darkness.

There's no light but the jellyfish's bright blue bio-luminescence. They're gigantic. Yasmin doesn't think she's ever seen jellyfish like this at the Aquarium Centre in Sheffield, or even on the internet if she searched her mobile for _asteroid-sized jellyfish_.

"They lived in a river on the Althosian system, a long time ago," the Doctor murmurs. Her voice sounds ragged and raspy, and Yasmin can only suppose it's due to crying. Or shouting herself hoarse. Maybe both when she was by herself. "Their planet's gone. Like mine."

"Do the jellyfish get bigger than this, Doctor?"

"No," she answers. "When they're close to death, they revert into a youthful state. They can live a thousand years like that."

"Immortality?"

"That's a word for it."

"No wonder you like them so much." Yasmin offers a smile at the Doctor's bright blue-glow features. "They're like _you_."

She half-expected the Doctor to be loud and cheery and pretending like everything's alright. This is different. She's hurting about Ryan and Graham, lacking her usual enthusiasm, and Yasmin can't blame the Doctor for feeling like this.

"There's nobody left like me," the Doctor whispers tonelessly. She hasn't looked away from the aquarium since Yasmin entered.

The pale blue medusas of the jellyfish illuminate, their oral arms prominent. Magenta-pink and orange tentacles flutter. Yasmin imagines that their stinging cells must be paralyzingly fatal if someone dared to entangle with them. "What about the rest of the other alien fish?" Yasmin asks the Doctor, glancing around the long, unlit hall of the TARDIS's aquarium. "Does the TARDIS have any?"

"I would like to be alone now, Yaz."

Yasmin eyes her. There's the faintest furrow in the Doctor's brow. She's without her lilac-blue jacket, the Doctor's arms folded. "How about a hug?" Yasmin asks her, not offended when the Doctor's mouth tilts downwards in a frown.

"What I need is some peace and quiet right now," the Doctor mutters.

"Then you're in the wrong TARDIS." Yasmin turns and holds open her arms to the Doctor, bending all of her fingers repeatedly in a ' _come here'_ motion. "I'm not leaving until you hug me," Yasmin tells her, firm and solemn but trying to be encouraging.

If it was anyone else, Yasmin wonders if they would be frightened to defy someone like the Doctor.

She finally stares at Yasmin, and there's something hauntingly ancient there. Yasmin doesn't know if that's even the right way to describe it. Beyond the veil of the Doctor's curious whimsy, there's pain and rage and suffering. Suffering done to others. Suffering done to _herself_.

She could take Yasmin apart without lifting a finger, and Yasmin isn't frightened. Because she knows the Doctor never would.

The Doctor sags, marching begrudgingly into Yasmin's arms.

Yasmin snorts softly, tightening her hug and rubbing the Doctor's back with one hand. Slowly, so slowly, the Doctor grips into Yasmin's jacket. She can feel the Doctor's head weighing heavily onto Yasmin's shoulder. "Isn't that better, Doctor?"

There's silence but the Doctor closes her eyes, nodding with her head still on Yasmin.

"You don't have to stop being sad about Ryan and Graham. That's not what I'm asking you." Yasmin pulls out of the hug, but her fingers gently cradle the Doctor's fingers. "But if you need to talk to someone, Doctor… I'm here. I'm still here."

"… I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"S'alright. You couldn't even if you tried," Yasmin quips. She smiles and holds back the urge to thumb over the Doctor's cheek.

As if plucking the thought out of Yasmin's mind, the Doctor mirrors Yasmin's smile. She cradles Yasmin's hand now in her hands and bringing a slender-lovely and brown thumb affectionately to her mouth. "Then I won't ever try, Yasmin Khan."

Yasmin's face warms.

But it's over as soon as it happens, and the Doctor lets go. "Now! How about a trip to Glomi VII? Last I heard from Jack, there's a number of evening perfume pools and a snack bar. No parking!" the Doctor says, hurrying back to the TARDIS's console and keeping her voice raised so Yasmin can hear her. "The piglet people don't take to visitors so maybe we'll be lucky if we don't get cannibalised!"

"The _WHAT_?" Yasmin snaps out of her daze, concerned. "Doctor!"

She runs after her.

They're always running and Yasmin wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't running for the Doctor. She hopes to never know.

*


End file.
